rebuildingfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
1967- U.S. takes over oil rigs in the Middle East. 1968- U.S. denies any oil trade with foreign countries, oil becomes scarce elsewhere. Angering the world. 1969- The world is left starving for oil. There is little supply of it, the U.S. controls 3/4 of the world's oil supply. 1970- Canadians press the U.S. into trying to give them oil to fuel their necessities. 1970- U.S. President, Richard Nixon, tells the Canadians to, "Back off, or else." 1972- Canada invades the U.S. while fighting in Vietnam. 1973- The U.S. pulls all troops from Vietnam to focus on invasion by Canadians. 1974- The UK combine forces and invade the US by the east. 1975- Washington, DC is taken over by the UK 1976- Pennsylvania, Ohio, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Maine, New Jersey, and Delaware are taken by the Canadians. 1977- Australia joins the invasion on the U.S. 1978- Australia takes Florida. 1979- The New York Massacre occurs. 1980- The U.S. government takes the new president, Logan Welldale, to a secure location in the Rocky Mountains. 1981- Australia takes Georgia, both Carolina's, and both Virginia's. 1982- The Vermont massacre happens. 1985- Tyler Ondale, a Canadian spy, joins the U.S. and rises quickly among the ranks. 1987- The U.K. takes Kentucky, Tennessee, Mississippi, and Arkansas. 1989- Tyler Ondale is entrusted with keeping the president safe as a bodyguard. After discover his location he returns to Canada to tell his superiors. 1990- The Canadians send in infantry to the location and kill Logan. 1991- With no possible election, a long war, and an invasion, anger begins to sweep across the U.S's states. 1992- The first riot, the Nevada riot happens. 1993- The Utah riot happens. 1994- Nevada and Utah secede from the U.S. Nevada joining Australia and Utah joining Canada. Dec 27th, 1995- The U.S. losing the war, frustrated with Utah and Nevada's betrayal, and having no president or idea what to do fires nukes at Ottawa in frustration, breaking many war laws. December 30th 1995- The Canadians fire back wiping out the towns and cities in California. Jan 1st, 1996- The UK nukes the towns and cities in Arizona. Jan 2nd, 1996- In a last ditch effort to try to win the war the U.S. launches nukes at the U.K. wiping out the U.K. government, only leaving small towns and villages left. Jan 3rd, 1996- The Australians, and Canadians prepare for a final attack on the U.S. to happen New Years Day in the following years, trying to capture as much territory as they could. 1998- The U.S. pulls all oil production in the Middle East destroying the rigs and all the oil supply they could find. Leaving oil as a nearly impossible fuel source. 1998- Idaho is captured by the Canadians. and Oregon is taken by the Australians. ' Rebuilding: Last Stand (Dec. 1st, 1999)' Dec. 31st, 1999- The Canadians and the Australians fire nukes at the remaining U.S. states, while the U.S. fires nukes at the states captured by the Australians and the Canadians or those who betrayed them and joined the other side. Jan 1st, 2000- The U.S. is in complete rubble. There are 500,000 survivors of the nuclear war in the U.S. it's so radioactive nobody would dare go near the former country. 2000- The survivors live apart, those who live at all live in bunkers. There is no civilization left in the U.S. Jan, 8th 2000- Canada begins to build a border wall; Mexico begins to due the same, to keep out the unwanted irradiated U.S. immigrants from coming to their country. 2005- The world economy begins to become unstable as oil becomes scarcer and the countries become greedier. 2007- Alternative fuel sources are discovered and WW3 is halted. 2010- Canada and Australia build a border wall along the coasts of North America to keep the U.S. immigrants from sailing into their or anyone else's countries. North America is now completely isolated from the world as there is a border wall from north, south, east, and west. 2020- The world goes on peacefully, the U.S. is still remembered. 2030- People begin emerging from their bunkers in hazmat suits. Those who don't die of radiation poisoning. 2070- The U.S. is completely forgotten by everyone except for the elderly. The Era of Beginnings 2090- Out of the ashes the first tribe is formed, instead of having tribal behavior they're civil, using pistols to defend themselves. They're called the Ashcomers. They begin in post-war Nevada, in the Rocky Mountains. 2091- Ashcomer deserters flee to the west into California and form a tribe called the Onden. They are based in post-war California. 2092- The Onden raid the Ashcomers and a war breaks out between the two factions. 2094- A man named Ulysses Handen finds an ammunition manufacturing facility and takes it over, learns how to make ammunition, and hires wanderers to work for him. He creates an organization called the Ammo Dumps, selling pistol ammunition to both the Onden and the Ashcomers. 2095- The Onden fully take over all of California, spreading all over it. The Ashcomers fully take over all of Nevada and Utah, spreading all over it. "Rebuilding: Tribal" (2096) 2097: The Ammo Dumps begin to manufacture weapons such as pistols, and newfound AK-47's at a weapons facility. The Onden discover this before the Ashcomers do and ask to purchase the guns from them and them only for the price of double. The Ammo Dumps agree. 2098: The Onden take over Utah and the Ashcomers surrender to the Onden, making a peace treaty. 2099: The Ashcomers break the peace and launch a surprise attack on Utah, taking it over in just 4 months. 2100: The Ammo Dumps launch a surprise attack on both the Onden and the Ashcomers. 2101 The Onden and the Ashcomers surrender to the Ammo Dumps. The Tribal Wars of 2092-2101 end. 2102: In Pennsylvania a tribe called the Sword Brothers form and begin to rapidly take over New York. Only using swords and knives, not using any types of guns to fight. 2102:A group of former Onden decide to form a group called The Sanders. No one born outside of their ranks is allowed to join. They shoot anyone on site and hold up in the ruins of cities and towns throughout Utah, Nevada, and California. 2103: The Sword Brothers fully control Pennsylvania and New York. 2104: The Ammo Dumps begin expansion east towards Florida. 2105: A plane going from Russia to Mexico crashes in Texas, most survive the crash and send a distress signal back to Russia. 2105: The Russians rescue the people, but after finding it's not deadly irradiated they stay and build an outpost there, looking to conquer the entire continent in secret. 2106: The Ammo Dumps take over New Mexico and build a stable society there, and they mix into the large Texas too, being too large to control at the moment. 2107: The Sword Brothers move down south capturing both Virginia's and both Connecticut's. 2108: An Ammo Dump convoy encounters the Russians and a gunfight ensues; the Russians win, but a survivor makes it back to the Ammo Dump base and tells their superiors of this attack. 2108, Dec 5th: The battle of Red Winter takes place; the Russians win and keep the outpost. 2109: The Russians push the Ammo Dumps out of Texas as the Sword Brothers capture Kentucky and Tennessee. 2110: The Russians begin to build military bases all over Texas as the Ammo Dumps begin to build villages all over their territories as well as roads for the very first time. 2111: The Russians fly a bomber over the Ammo Dump Base named, "Donningus.", from then on it was known as the Russian's Crater. 2112: The Sword Brothers push south further, as the Sanders had spread into the east, north, and south. They were beginning to be a problem for every faction in North America; as they had no home base it was hard to wipe them out. 2113: The Sword Brothers capture Arkansas and begin to move into Dallas, Texas. 2114: The Sword Brothers encounter a the Ammo Dumps and the Russians in a firefight between the two sides. The Ammo Dumps win the firefight and they help The Sword Brothers establish themselves into the ruins of the Dallas, Texas. 2115: The Dallas Massacre occurs. 2116: Without leadership the Sword Brothers go into a frenzy, turning onto each other, and disbanding. Those who left the Sword Brothers either joined the Ammo Dumps, or the most popular among the Sword Brothers, the Sanders. 2117: The Ammo Dumps capture Dallas, Texas. 2118: The Ammo Dumps begin to craft a different version of the Russian Combat Armor in their factories. They go into the modern era. "Rebuilding: Red Winter" 2119 2120: The Ammo Dumps continue to push south into Texas. 2121: Russian reinforcements come in with more tanks, jets, and vehicles. 2124: The Russians retake Texas for themselves at the Battle of Dallas, Texas. 2125: The Sanders launch a surprise attack on the town of Aundale, located in Utah, effectively taking over the town for themselves; renaming it Sand Palace. 2126: A group of Sword Brother remnants reform the Sword Brothers as the AOS, or the "Alliance of the Sword, they make their home base in Pennsylvania, having Philadelphia as their capital. 2126: Seeing the new trend the Ammo Dumps rename themselves as well, becoming PDRNA, or "The People's Democratic Republic of North America." 2126: The PDRNA make an attempt to retake Aundale at the battle of Sand Palace (2126). 2127: More Russian reinforcements come with tanks, jets, and vehicles. 2127: The Russians advance out of Texas and take over New Mexico and Arizona in the span of 8 months. 2128: The Russians take over California and Nevada in the span of 11 months. 2129: The PDRNA are forced to surrender at the battle of "The Power's Capture". 2120: The two million PDRNA survivors are forced into prison camps to work hard labor for the Russians. "Rebuilding: Trapped" (2120) 2121: A new leader is elected in the ARWC (Arizona Russian Work Camp.) for the PDRNA, his name is Lucas Eels. 2122: Lucas and his fellow prisoners work together to take over the prison and kill all of the Russians inside. 2122: A quick response is given with Russian reinforcements coming to Arizona to crush the resistance; Lucas and the inmates escape before the reinforcements arrive. 2123: The PDRNA work in secret bombing Russian camps and killing high-ranking Russian officials; The Sanders are left alone by the Russians, keeping to themselves and surviving only on slave labor. 2124: The PDRNA gather enough forces to disable the Russian jets, leaving the Russians with only ground forces. 2124: The PDRNA focus on recruiting, to prepare for an attack on the Russians. 2125: The PDRNA invade Nevada, hiding in the Rocky mountains like the Ashcomers did 35 years ago. 2125: In the span of 8 months the PDRNA finally take over Nevada. 2126: PDRNA operatives launch an attack on a large Russian outpost, stealing their tanks and killing the Russians inside, this is known as "The Great Russian Surprise." 2127: The PDRNA invade California. 2128: The Russians invade Aundale, the Sanders repel them. 2128: The Sanders and the PDRNA make a temporary alliance to defeat the Russians. 2129: The PDRNA takeover California for themselves. 2130: The PDRNA invade Arizona. 2132: The AOS fortify Philadelphia, making it into the securest city inside North America. 2133: The PDRNA use an old Russian jet they captured to fly to Pennsylvania in need of help, knowing the Sword Brothers used to be located in Pennsylvania, they find the new Sword Brothers, the AOS. The AOS agree to help them in exchange for the entire state of Florida, the PDRNA agree. 2134: The PDRNA take over Arizona, the AOS invade New Mexico. 2135: The AOS takeover New Mexico for themselves. 2136: The PDRNA, the Sanders, and the AOS launch a final invasion on Texas to wipe out the Russians entirely. "Rebuilding: Final Cry" (2136) 2137: The PDRNA, the Sanders, and the AOS, wipe out the Russians at the battle of "Russian's Last Cry." 2138: The peace agreement between the PDRNA and the Sanders end; peace between the PDRNA and the AOS still stands. 2139: The AOS rebuild Florida into a state of connected towns and villages. 2140: The Sanders move into Colorado, taking it over. 2141: Slaves begin to rebel against the Sanders. 2142: Ammo Dumps begin to aid the slaves in the rebellion. 2143: The Sanders crush the rebellion, executing every traitor, slave, and PDRN that aided the rebellion. The Expansion and Establishment Era 2150: After a long period of building towns and villages in every faction, the PDRNA move into Oregon and Washington. 2151: The AOS move into Georgia, South Carolina, and Alabama. 2151: The last plane in North America is destroyed, making air travel at the moment impossible. 2152: The AOS claim the Mississippi River and begin to build ships from scrap metal and loose parts. 2155: The AOS claim Wisconsin, after discovering it going up the Mississippi River. 2160: The Sanders claim Kansas and Nebraska. 2165: The PDRNA and the AOS work out a treaty to become permanent allies. 2165: Having no allies and being a particularly smaller faction than the rest begins to feel threatened and begins to strengthen their military force and expand rapidly. 2167: The Sanders claim Idaho and Montana, beginning to build bunkers and hidden bases in the mountains of Montana, putting their leader inside. 2168: The PDRNA begin to feel threatened by the Sander's presence so near to their own territory, worrying about an attack. 2169: The PDRNA threaten the Sanders to "Back off, or else." 2170: The Sanders use a soldier to bomb the first new city, Newon, of the PDRNA, and of the entirety of North America. Aug 7th, 2170: Shortly after Sanders soldiers move in, causing a five month battle between the Sanders, and the PDRNA with their allies, the AOS. "Rebuilding: Invasion" (August 2170 - April 19th 2171) April 20th, 2171: The battle ends. 2172: The PDRNA does not start a war, knowing it is unneeded. They force the Sanders to repair the city, using only their soldiers. 2174: The repair of 'Newon' is complete. 2174: Expansion and reconstruction continues. 2175: The AOS claim West Virginia, Virginia, and North Carolina. 2180: The AOS takeover the entirety of the northern states, including New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine, and Ohio. 2181: The PDRNA begin to feel threatened, the AOS now having more territory than they have. 2190: The PDRNA takeover North Dakota, South Dakota, Oklahoma, Missouri, Iowa, Indiana, Illinois, and Michigan. 2191 - 2200: Having expanded enough, the three factions begin to build villages, towns, and for the first time, cities. The Breakout Era (More to be added.)